


Day 3: Comfort

by Anonymous



Series: Boxer week [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boxer week, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 3 of Boxer week comfortWaxer finds some comfort in his partners reassuring words after a battle
Relationships: Boil & CC-2224 | Cody, Boil/Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Waxer
Series: Boxer week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902091
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Day 3: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> Join me on tumblr (@love-for-animation)

Day 3: Comfort

Waxer looks at the shinies training with each other. The commander had asked him to keep an eye on them while they train. Waxer had eagerly agreed, ready to distract himself from the last mission of the 212th. Boil had been hurt and was now in the medbay getting checked by Helix. Waxer wanted to stay, but Helix had sent him away, saying that it could take a while until he was done. He had been waiting nervously outside the medbay, so the commander’s distraction had been very welcome. Now that he actually is here though, it doesn’t seem to distract him so well. The shinies are good and barely need Waxer’s full attention, which gives him room to think. Which means thinking of Boil. Waxer sighs wrapping his arms around himself. The wound hadn’t been too bad, but Boil had lost a lot of blood. It had looked horrible and Waxer had been scared he would lose his Riduur. Even after Helix explained that Boil would be alright, he hadn’t been able to shake off the fear of almost losing Boil. It doesn’t help that Boil took the knife meant for him. He had been fighting with Boil back to back, but the fight separated them. His back had been towards one of the enemies. Who had taken the change to attack him, Boil noticed it and had jumped in between him and the knife. It had been a horrible side, the enemy had taken out the knife and Boil had been bleeding so much. Waxer shakes his head trying to stop thinking about it. Waxer looks at the shinies again, hearing somebody enter the training platform. 

“Hello, cyar.” Waxer can feel strong arms wrap around his middle, a familiar mustache is rubbed against his cheek. He sighs and leans into the chest of the person behind him. 

“Hi darling” Waxer turns around putting his arms around Boil’s neck and leans up giving him a kiss. “I’m pretty sure you are supposed to be in the medbay with Helix.” Waxer raises one of his eyebrows, subtly checking him over. 

“He let me go just a few minutes ago, under the reassurance that I wouldn't do anything straining. I was told to go back to my bunk and sleep or at least relax there.” 

“Well your bunk isn’t here, so why are you here and not in the barracks?” Waxer asks, looking at him accusing. 

“Well my riduur is here and I wanted to make sure that you were okay first.” Waxer frowns and looks at Boil with confusion in his eyes. 

“Me? I wasn’t the one hurt cyar.” Boil sighs and kisses Waxer softly, pulling away after a bit.

No, but I was told it was looking very bad. I know you Wax’ika, you would be eating yourself up with worry. I’m going to be just fine, Helix says so.” Boil reassures his riduur, softly rubbing his side. Both were only wearing the under parts of their armor. 

“It was really bad, yes. I was scared of losing you out there. I know that the changes are always there, but I…” Waxer hesitates a lump in his throat. 

“But you got reminded just how large those changes are. I know cyar, but I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” Waxer looks up at him, tears in his eyes. Boil pulls him closer. Softly caressing his back. “It’s okay cyar, you can cry.” With Boil’s encouragement Waxer lets the tears flow. “That’s it ner’riduur’ika, let it all out. We are okay, I’m here.” Boil softly holds his riduur, telling him it’s okay. They stay like that for a few minutes, Boil pulled Waxer away a little drying his face with the sleeve of his blacks. “There, better?”

Waxer nods looking at Boil with red eyes. “Yeah, I’m sorry for being a mess. I should be helping you not cry on you.” Waxer looks down at their feet.

Boil frowns, he softly pushes Waxer chin up so that he is looking at him. “Cyar, you have every right to be upset. You got quiet a scare out there, I know that if had been you I would have been just as scared and worried. I’m fine, but for you it was quiet a scare.”

“I guess so, I just rather take care of you than think of what happened.” Waxer looks unsure and leans back in for a hug. 

“It’s okay cyar, how about we move this to the bunks though. I’m not sure how much longer I can stand.” Waxer can feel the muscles in Boil’s back shiver with exhaustion. 

“You should yes, I will join you later. I promised Cody I would keep an eye on the shinies training and help them out.” Boil frowns looking at the shinies training. He opens his mouth to answer Waxer, when he gets interrupted by somebody else.

“Don’t worry about Waxer, I got it from here.” Boil and Waxer turn to the voice seeing the commander. 

“Sir, are you sure?” Cody smiles at them and makes a shooing motion. 

“Go on, you two deserve some rest. I got this, go enjoy each other company.” Boil smiles and quickly saluts Cody, turning to leave pulling Waxer with him. 

“Thank you, vod!” He says I’ve this shoulder. Cody laughs and waves at them. Boil and Waxer make their way back to the barracks walking hand in hand, leaning on each other. They softly talk about nothing and everything, looking at each other with love in their eyes. War is hard and the chance that they will lose each other will always be there. They won’t focus on that right now though, but enjoy each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyar: love  
> Cyar’ika: beloved  
> Wax’ika: beloved Waxer  
> Ner’riduur’ika: my beloved husband


End file.
